


Christmas Shopping

by valkyeet (orphan_account)



Series: Christmas Is Coming [5]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Daisy is an idiot, F/M, Holiday Season, Lincoln Lives, Shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valkyeet
Summary: Lincoln and Daisy go Christmas shopping and Daisy is a bit crazy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Longest one yet! But it's feeling OOC (Out of Character) and it's really pissing me off.

Daisy had gotten Coulson’s permission to take herself and Lincoln out to the mall to go Christmas shopping. She wasn't confident that she could get everyone gifts, but she was fairly confident in herself and Lincoln being armed, being inhumans, and being able to handle some crazy people in the mall.

Neither of them had ever actually gone Christmas shopping. Daisy never had a need to go due to never having anyone to gift to. For her, Christmas shopping was just buying things for herself because she wanted to treat herself. Lincoln never had a need to go due to never celebrating Christmas at Afterlife, but otherwise only making his mother cards for Christmas.

Basically, it was a new thing for both of them. They had no idea what was coming for them. 

They got dropped off by May after Daisy tried to complain saying that the black van was totally going to get looks. Coulson told her that either May drops her off, or she doesn’t go at all. It was like the typical parent to daughter talk, just two decades late. 

Lincoln was just looking forward to some time with Daisy. He knew that malls are usually busy and that there’s a lot of stores and that girls typically love going to every single one of them, so he was prepared to do everything and anything that Daisy could possibly want to do. 

They started by going to the food court. 

“It’s in the middle of the mall and so we’ll get to see which stores we can go to and which stores we should go to,” Daisy reasoned. Lincoln got the feeling she was convincing herself more than she was trying to convince him because all he seemed to be understanding was that Daisy wanted Starbucks and bad Chinese food. 

It was 10 in the morning and so Lincoln managed to convince her to only have a drink from Starbucks for now.

“Daisy, come on. We’re going to be here for several hours. Take the drink now, and come back for bad Chinese food closer to lunch.”

After several minutes of Daisy being like a small child, he got her to agree. So after waiting in the line for Starbucks for 15 minutes, Daisy was tired and Lincoln was trying to understand that if they got out of the line now, it would take longer the next time she wanted a drink. Finally, she got her drink that Lincoln swore was more sugar than anything else.

Then she wanted to sit down and relax and just talk with Lincoln, he reminded her that they were here to go Christmas shopping and if they sat down, they would be losing time and that things that they could potentially buy would be sold out by the time they got into the actual stores. 

Daisy then proceeded to act like she had been insulted and jokingly asked Lincoln if his next step of action was to dump her. 

Lincoln finally got her into a clothing store and told her that they were going to be buying May a gift from here. It was a nice store, but Daisy laughed and said that May would never wear anything from here. 

“Yeah she wouldn’t, but she has to. She has so many different covers for so many different ops, it’s only fair that she gets new and different types of clothes,” Lincoln said. 

Daisy sighed and let Lincoln continue living his life with logic. She dragged him around the store and picked up ridiculous pieces of clothing and held it up for him to see and asked “Would May wear this?” or “Oh, oh. She would totally wear this.”

After another 45 minutes in the store, Lincoln pulled her out with two dresses for May to wear undercover. 

Daisy claimed that they had been shopping for a long time and therefore needed a break. Then Lincoln reminded her that they had only bought one gift and had five more. So Daisy responded with saying that if they had spent an hour getting one gift, they easily had five more hours to get the next five. 

Lincoln ignored her and dragged her on towards the next store. While crossing a toy store, Daisy had to open her mouth and spout more nonsense. 

“We should buy Elena and yo-yo and have someone use the yo-yo as a timer to see how much faster Elena actually is than the yo-yo,” she claimed. 

Lincoln stopped and pulled her out of the crowds of people walking. “Daisy, we can buy Elena a yo-yo, but we also have to buy her something else.”

So they went to the toy store and picked up three yo-yos because Daisy claimed that yo-yos break easily and Elena deserved some spares. 

“Yeah, something like that,” Lincoln told the employee when they asked if the yo-yos were for Lincoln’s nieces and nephews. 

Then Daisy convinced to Lincoln sit down and have some churros with her. 

“What’s our budget?” Daisy asked him.

“Why?”

“I might have broken Coulson’s turntable for his old vinyl.”

So they found themselves in an electronics store where they picked up a $400 turntable. 

“Is there anything else you might have possibly broken recently?” Lincoln asked exasperatedly. 

“No…” 

“What was it?”

“Nothing. But remember Elena’s cross necklace? Yeah, that went up in space with Hive. Along with your jacket.” 

“You’re paying for my jacket, and we’re buying her a new necklace.”

-o-

They left the mall after dinner. They found things for everyone, including Daisy’s stomach. 

Lincoln decided he was never going shopping with Daisy again and pitied the fate of anyone who ever did. 

(Plus Coulson’s face when he saw that they had spent over $1000 for six people was scary.)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr at falling-for-characters.tumblr.com


End file.
